C I N T A (YeWook vers)
by Ryeoby Rin
Summary: Hanya sedikit cerita yang menceritakan beberapa moment manis yang terjadi antara Kim Yesung dan Kim Ryeowook. (YeWook) / YAOI. Oneshot. Don't Like! Don't Read!


**CINTA**

 **Cast: Kim Jongwoon (Yesung) and Kim Ryeowook**

 **Pairing: YeWook**

 **Genre: YAOI and Romance**

 **Rating: T (mungkin)**

 **Warning: OOC, typo, bahasa berantakan, alur yang terlalu cepat, bisa menyebabkan sakit mata dan mual-mual. Waspadalah!**

 **Disclaimer: Maunya sih mereka itu punya saya, tapi fakta yang ada mutlak mengatakan kalau mereka itu punya Tuhan. Tapi cerita ini hasil dari otak saya sendiri. Jangan ditiru apalagi ngaku-ngaku. Kalau mau buat cerita pakai otak masing-masing. Intinya jangan nyakitin perasaan orang lain dengan tindakan yang tidak bertanggung jawab!**

 **Summary: Hanya sedikit cerita yang menceritakan beberapa moment manis yang terjadi antara Kim Yesung dan Kim Ryeowook**.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Selamat membaca :***_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Candy**_

* * *

Cuaca hari ini tidak begitu terik meski waktu menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Awan yang berwarna sedikit gelap ditambah dengan cahaya matahari yang seolah meredup memberi kesan teduh untuk orang-orang yang tengah menghuni setiap kursi panjang yang tersedia di taman kota.

Seorang pria mungil berparas manis yang diketahui bernama Kim Ryeowook terus saja mengembangkan senyum manis di bibirnya ketika indera penglihatannya melihat interaksi lucu yang dilakukan oleh dua bocah (keduanya berjenis kelamin pria) yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat duduknya sekarang. Sesekali gelak tawa mengalun indah dari bibirnya saat sang bocah yang bertubuh lebih mungil terjatuh, namun detik berikutnya bocah mungil itu sudah terbangun kemudian kembali berlari untuk mengejar bocah lain yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Ryeowook terus memerhatikan tingkah laku kedua bocah itu, hingga sesuatu yang berada tepat di hadapannya sukses menghalangi pandangannya. Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat pria tampan yang begitu dikenalnya tengah tersenyum manis padanya. Ia balas tersenyum, sebelum—

"Permen kapas!"—memekik senang. Salah satu tangannya dengan cepat mengambil permen kapas yang terpampang jelas di hadapannya, kemudian mencium beberapa kali plastik yang membungkus permen kapas itu.

Pria tampan bernama Yesung itu hanya bisa terkekeh pelan ketika mendapati reaksi Ryeowook yang memang selalu menggemaskan jika sudah menyangkut dengan hal-hal yang disukai pria manis itu.

"Ekspresimu bahkan lebih menggemaskan dibanding kedua bocah yang sejak tadi tengah kau perhatikan, sayang…" ucap Yesung seraya mendudukkan dirinya tepat di sebelah Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menoleh, menatap Yesung dengan kedua bola matanya yang berbinar cerah. Bibirnya terus mengulas senyum manis, yang menampakkan gigi-gigi putih dan rapinya.

"Permen kapas ini rasanya sangat manis _**hyung**_ , aku suka. _**Hyung**_ harus mencobanya!"

Yesung hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan saat Ryeowook, yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya, masih saja berucap dengan nada riang.

"Aku tidak suka itu sayang," sahut Yesung lembut.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ryeowook seraya membuka plastik yang membungkus permen kapasnya.

Yesung tersenyum.

"Karena—"

Yesung menggantung ucapannya. Kedua matanya menatap lekat wajah manis Ryeowook dengan salah satu tangannya perlahan-lahan memegang dagu Ryeowook kemudian mempersempit jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Ryeowook. Semakin sempit, semakin dekat, hingga—

 _ **Chup**_

—belahan bibirnya sukses mendarat di belahan bibir Ryeowook.

Selama beberapa detik Yesung hanya menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Ryeowook, namun detik berikutnya belahan bibirnya sudah mulai bergerak melumat bibir bawah Ryeowook dengan lembut.

Yesung terus menyesap dan melumat bibir atas dan bawah Ryeowook secara bergantian, hingga satu pukulan kecil yang dirasakan di bahunya membuat ia melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan bibir Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tampak sedikit terengah dengan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah.

" _ **Hy—hyungie…"**_ panggil Ryeowook pelan. Wajah manisnya yang memerah sedikit melukiskan raut kebingungan.

Pria tampan yang sudah menjadi kekasih Ryeowook selama dua setengah tahun itu tersenyum, kemudian memerintahkan salah satu tangannya untuk mengelus bibir bawah Ryeowook dengan lembut.

"—karena bibirmu jauh lebih manis dari permen kapas kesukaanmu sayang, " Yesung melanjutkan ucapannya yang sempat terhenti, masih dengan senyum manis di bibirnya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga warna merah muda menghiasi kedua pipi putih Ryeowook. Ia merona.

" _ **Hy**_ **—** _ **hyungie**_ , ka—kau membuatku malu…" ucap Ryeowook seraya menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tengah merona.

Yesung tidak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya. Mengabaikan bagaimana wajah manis Ryeowook sekarang, ia justru kembali memegang dagu Ryeowook dan mengangkat wajah Ryeowook untuk menatapnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Ryeowook…"

Dan ungkapan perasaan yang terlontar dari bibir Yesung ditutup dengan kembali bertemunya kedua belahan bibir Yesung dan Ryeowook. Menikmati suasana di taman kota dengan ciuman manis keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Ryeoby Rin**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Impressive**_

* * *

Mata kuliah kedua sudah dimulai sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, namun dosen yang seharusnya mengajar di kelas itu terpaksa tidak hadir karena ada beberapa hal yang harus diselesaikan. Hal itu sontak mengundang pekikan senang dari mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi yang ada di dalam kelas tersebut. Tanpa terkecuali satu sosok yang saat ini tengah tertawa riang bersama satu sosok lain yang ada di sebelahnya.

Satu sosok yang memiliki tubuh lebih mungil dari sosok di sebelahnya itu terlihat memegang perutnya, masih dengan bibir yang melontarkan tawa. Kedua sudut matanya sedikit mengeluarkan airmata, efek karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Hahaha… hahaha... _**hyung**_ itu tampan, tapi, hahaha… hahaha… ta—tapi kenapa _**hyung**_ selalu bertingkah konyol?" tanya sosok itu disertai dengan tawanya.

Sosok yang dipanggil _**hyung**_ , yang diketahui bernama Yesung, menghentikan aksi konyolnya.

"Memangnya jika wajah _**hyung**_ tampan, _**hyung**_ tidak boleh untuk bertingkah konyol Wookie-ah?" tanya Yesung seraya memerhatikan wajah sosok yang ia panggil Wookie.

Ryeowook mengusap kedua sudut matanya yang mengeluarkan airmata, kemudian menghembuskan napas perlahan-lahan, berusaha menormalkan kembali deru napasnya.

"Bukan tidak boleh _**hyung**_. Hanya saja, aku merasa hal itu tidak cocok untuk _**hyung**_. Biasanya pria yang memiliki wajah tampan itu selalu bersikap **_cool_** , cuek, bahkan terkesan dingin pada orang lain..."

"Aku memang bersikap seperti itu pada orang lain Wookie-ah."

"Tapi sikap _**hyung**_ selalu bertolak belakang jika denganku."

Yesung terdiam. Kedua matanya menatap lekat wajah manis Ryeowook yang sekarang tengah melukiskan raut wajah kesal.

"Kau mau tahu, mengapa sikap _**hyung**_ selalu bertolak belakang jika sudah berhadapan denganmu?" tanya Yesung.

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya cepat.

"Karena _**hyung**_ suka melihatmu tertawa. Kau terlihat semakin cantik dan manis Wookie-ah."

Dan Ryeowook tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di wajah manisnya setelah mendengar penuturan Yesung

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Ryeoby Rin**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Nighttime**_

* * *

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Namun sosok pria manis yang saat ini tengah bergelung di dalam selimutnya tak kunjung memejamkan kedua matanyA meski rasa kantuk sudah menyerangnya.

Kerasnya gemuruh petir dan terangnya cahaya kilat, serta derasnya air yang turun dari langit menjadi alasan utama mengapa pria manis itu tak kunjung pergi ke alam mimpinya. Rasa gelisah dan juga takut bercampur menjadi satu, membuat tubuhnya yang mungil itu sesekali bergerak gusar di dalam selimut yang digunakannya. Kedua matanya pun terus saja menatap ke arah jendela dan pintu kamar secara bergantian.

 _ **JDER**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ryeowook—sosok pria manis itu—berteriak kencang saat kerasnya suara petir kembali memasuki indera pendengarannya. Tubuh mungilnya gemetar ketakutan.

" _ **Hy**_ — _ **hyungie**_ , a—aku takut…" lirihnya seraya menatap pintu kamarnya, berharap pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok pria tampan yang sejak tadi ia tunggu kedatangannya.

Menaikkan selimut hingga menutupi kepalanya, Ryeowook berusaha kuat untuk menahan isakan yang ingin keluar dari bibirnya. Tubuh mungilnya semakin gemetar ketakutan seiring dengan semakin kerasnya suara petir dan cahaya kilat yang menyambar. Hingga bunyi pergesekan sebuah benda dengan lantai, sukses membuat Ryeowook menyingkap selimut yang menutupi kepalanya, melihat ke arah sumber bunyi dan menemukan sosok pria tampan yang sejak tadi ditunggunya tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Yesung _**hyung**_!" pekik Ryeowook kencang seraya menyingkap selimut yang digunakannya. Tubuh mungilnya dengan cepat ia bawa ke hadapan sosok pria tampan itu, lantas memeluknya dengan erat, yang dibalas tak kalah erat oleh sosok pria tampan itu.

"Ke—kenapa _**hyung**_ lama sekali? A—aku takut _**hyung**_ …"

Sosok pria tampan yang memiliki nama kelahiran Kim Yesung itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ketika tubuh mungil yang sedang dipeluknya bergetar hebat.

" _ **Ssstt!**_ Tenang sayang, _**hyung**_ sudah di sini. Maaf, tadi masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus _**hyung**_ selesaikan," ucap Yesung seraya sebelah tangannya mengelus helaian rambut Ryeowook dengan sayang.

Ryeowook tidak menanggapi ucapan Yesung. Ia lebih memilih untuk semakin melesakkan wajah manisnya ke ceruk leher Yesung.

" _ **Hyungie**_ , Aku mengantuk…" ucap Ryeowook dengan suaranya yang terdengar serak.

Yesung mengangguk, kemudian membimbing Ryeowook menuju tempat tidur king sizenya.

"Tidurlah sayang, _**hyung**_ akan membersihkan tubuh _**hyung**_ dulu…"

Yesung hendak beranjak menuju kamar mandi, namun langkahnya terhenti saat Ryeowook menahan sebelah pergelangan tangannya.

"Ada apa sayang?" tanyanya lembut.

"Temani aku hingga aku tertidur, _**hyungie**_ …"

Yesung tersenyum manis. Ia kembali mendekati Ryeowook kemudian membaringkan tubuh tinggi dan tegapnya tepat di sebelah kekasihnya itu.

"Peluk _**hyung**_ , pejamkan matamu dan berdoa sayang…"

Ryeowook lantas memeluk Yesung dengan erat. Wajah manisnya ia benamkan di dada bidang kekasihnya itu seraya memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Selamat tidur _**hyungie**_ …" ucap Ryeowook.

"Selamat tidur juga sayang," balas Yesung seraya menyamankan bibirnya di pucuk kepala Ryeowook.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Ryeoby Rin**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Talk**_

* * *

"Sayang…"

Yesung masih saja mengeluarkan rengekannya saat sang kekasih terus saja diam dan mengabaikan panggilannya. Jika tak salah hitung, sudah hampir dua puluh empat menit ia mencoba berbicara pada kekasihnya itu, namun tetap diabaikan.

"Sayang, maafkan _**hyung**_. _**Hyung**_ tidak melakukannya, sungguh!" ucap Yesung. Ia masih berusaha keras membuat Ryeowook—sang kekasih—agar mau bicara lagi padanya.

Hening.

Ryeowook tetap diam. Ia tak berniat untuk menanggapi ucapan-ucapan yang dilontarkan sosok pria tampan yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Wookie, sungguh! _**Hyung**_ tidak selingkuh. _**Hyung**_ hanya mencintaimu."

Hening.

Tetap tak ada tanggapan apapun dari Ryeowook.

"Sayang."

Hening.

Lagi-lagi Yesung tak mendapat respon dari Ryeowook.

"Wookie, percaya pada _**hyung**_. _**Hyung**_ tidak selingkuh."

Ryeowook menoleh, menatap wajah tampan Yesung dengan tajam ketika dirasa dirinya sedikit jengah dengan ucapan-ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir pria tampan itu.

"Tapi ponsel _**hyung**_ memberi bukti jika _**hyung**_ bermain di belakangku!" ucapnya sinis.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak! Itu tidak benar sayang. _**Hyung**_ tidak tahu apa-apa tentang nomor tak dikenal yang ada di kontak ponsel _**hyung**_ , dan juga _**hyung**_ tidak tahu tentang pesan itu sayang…"

Ryeowook mendengus.

" _ **Hyung**_ pikir, ada seseorang yang mau mengakui jika dirinya tengah berselingkuh?" tanya Ryeowook sinis. Kedua matanya masih setia menatap Yesung dengan tajam.

Yesung hanya mampu menghela napas berat saat lagi-lagi Ryeowook tak memercayainya. Ia kemudian sedikit menggeser tubuhnya agar lebih dekat dengan sang kekasih dan kedua tangannya lantas bergerak cepat menggapai kedua tangan Ryeowook kemudian menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Sayang, dengar! Untuk apa _**hyung**_ bersusah payah mengejarmu saat itu, jika akhirnya _**hyung**_ memiliki yang lain selain dirimu. Jika memang _**hyung**_ ingin memiliki yang lain, _**hyung**_ tidak perlu menjadikanmu kekasih _**hyung**_ dan mencintaimu sampai saat ini. Kau itu kekasih _**hyung**_ dan _**hyung**_ mencintaimu."

Ryeowook terdiam. Hatinya sedikit meluluh saat mendengar kalimat-kalimat yang terlontar dari pria tampan yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu. Namun sayangnya, hatinya tak sejalan dengan pikirannya. Keegoisan seolah menguasai dirinya saat ini. Bagaimanapun juga, pesan yang ada di dalam ponsel kekasihnya itu cukup untuk membuat dirinya menaruh rasa curiga terhadap pria tampan yang memiliki keunikan pada bentuk jari-jari tangannya itu.

"Dan sangat mustahil jika pesan-pesan mesra itu tiba-tiba ada di dalam ponselmu tanpa ada pengirimnya Tuan Kim!"

Yesung kembali menghela napas berat saat Ryeowook masih mempertahankan kekeraskepalaannya. Semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, Yesung lantas menatap wajah manis Ryeowook lekat-lekat. Bibirnya kembali bergerak, hendak mengeluarkan suaranya lagi sebelum—

"YESUNG _**HYUNG!**_ "

—satu teriakan yang cukup kencang menginterupsi keinginannya.

Yesung dan Ryeowook refleks menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan melihat seorang pria tampan dengan warna kulitnya yang putih pucat tengah berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Kyuhyun," sebut Yesung setelah sosok yang tadi menyerukan namanya sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun tampak mengatur napasnya sejenak, sebelum membuka suaranya.

"Tolong hapus pesan dan nomor Sungmin di ponselmu, _**hyung**_. Aku lupa mengatakannya padamu, jika kemarin aku meminjam ponselmu untuk berkirim pesan dengan Sungmin saat kau berada di club basket," ucap Kyuhyun.

Yesung tidak tahu harus melakukan apa setelah mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia hanya tahu jika emosinya sedikit naik saat mengetahui jika Kyuhyun-lah dalang dari permasalahannya dengan Ryeowook.

"Ya…" sahutnya datar.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya seraya berlalu pergi. Mengabaikan Yesung yang saat ini menatap kepergiannya dengan tajam.

' _ **Cho Kyuhyun sialan!'**_ umpat Yesung dalam hati.

Pria tampan dengan bakat menyanyi itu masih fokus menatap sosok lain yang sudah mulai menghilang dari pandangannya, hingga dua kata yang terlontar dari bibir kekasihnya sukses mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Maaf _**hyungie**_ …"

Hening.

Yesung tidak memberi respon untuk ucapan Ryeowook. Ia masih fokus menatap Ryeowook yang saat ini tengah menundukkan kepalanya.

Merasa tak ditanggapi, Ryeowook kembali membuka suaranya.

"Maaf sudah menuduhmu, _**hyung**_. Maaf…"

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Yesung membawa tubuh mungil Ryeowook ke dalam pelukannya, memberikan kehangatan dan kenyamanan yang selalu disukai dirinya maupun Ryeowook.

"Tidak usah meminta maaf sayang, kau tidak salah apapun. Sekarang kau percaya, jika _**hyung**_ hanya memilikimu?"

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya cepat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yesung _**hyung**_ …"

"Dan _**hyung**_ lebih mencintaimu sayang…"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Ryeoby Rin**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Accept**_

* * *

Ekspresi gugup tergambar jelas di wajah seorang pria mungil yang saat ini tengah berdiri berhadapan dengan seorang pria yang lebih tinggi dari dirinya. Salah satu tangannya sesekali ia gunakan untuk membenarkan letak kacamata tebal yang dipakainya. Dan bibir bawahnya sesekali ia gigit, berusaha untuk mengurangi kegugupannya, walau nyatanya hal itu tak berhasil.

" ** _Su_ _—_ _sunbae_** ," pria mungil itu mencoba untuk memanggil pria tinggi yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ya?" sahut pria tinggi itu datar.

Pria mungil yang teridentifikasi bernama Kim Ryeowook itu lantas mengatupkan bibirnya saat mendapatkan jawaban datar dari pria tinggi di hadapannya.

"Ye—Yesung **_sunbae_**."

Pria tinggi yang ternyata bernama Yesung itu kembali menjawab panggilan Ryeowook dengan datar.

"Ya?"

Ryeowook meneguk ludahnya lamat-lamat. Bibir bawahnya kembali ia gigit pelan, masih berusaha mengurangi kegugupannya seraya menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin, sebelum kata-kata yang sejak tadi ia susun di dalam otaknya meluncur tanpa halangan apapun dari bibirnya.

"Aku menyukai Yesung **_sunbae_**. Maukah Yesung **_sunbae_ ** menjadi kekasihku?"

Hening.

Tidak terdengar apapun lagi sesaat setelah Ryeowook mengutarakan perasaannya kepada pria tinggi yang saat ini tengah menatap datar padanya.

"Kau bercanda?"

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Ti—tidak **_sunbae_** , aku serius."

Yesung menatap tubuh mungil Ryeowook dari atas sampai bawah. Begitu seterusnya, hingga tatapannya berhenti tepat di kedua mata Ryeowook. Tubuhnya semakin mendekat, mempersempit jarak antara dirinya dan Ryeowook.

"Jangan pernah lepaskan kacamata tebal ini jika kau sedang tidak bersamaku, Kim Ryeowook. Aku tidak ingin ada orang lain yang melihat mata indahmu yang kau sembunyikan di balik kacamata tebalmu ini. Dan juga, aku tidak ingin ada orang lain yang melihat wajah manismu saat kau melepaskan kacamata tebalmu."

Tubuh mungil Ryeowook seolah membeku setelah mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibir Yesung. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

" ** _Su_ _—_ _sunbae_** …" panggilnya terbata.

Yesung mengubah tatapan datarnya menjadi lembut. Salah satu tangannya terangkat dan mendarat di pipi Ryeowook yang sebelah kiri kemudian mengelusnya dengan sayang. Bibirnya tidak lupa mengulas senyum manis untuk Ryeowook.

"Aku mau menjadi kekasihmu, Wookie…"

Ryeowook dengan cepat menghantamkan tubuh mungilnya pada tubuh tegap Yesung. Ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Yesung lantas memeluknya dengan erat. Ia tidak peduli alasan apa yang membuat Yesung mau menerimanya. Yang jelas, ia amat sangat bahagia sekarang.

Yesung semakin mengembangkan senyumnya ketika dirasa pelukan Ryeowook pada tubuhnya semakin erat. Ia menghembuskan napas pelan, sebelum akhirnya membalas pelukan Ryeowook—tak kalah eratnya.

' _ **Harusnya aku yang lebih dulu menyatakan perasaanku padamu, Wookie…'**_

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **End**_

.

.

.

* * *

Di tengah-tengah kesibukan aku mengerjakan tugas, aku menyempatkan diri untuk mengedit ulang fanficku dengan main cast—tentunya—YeWook couple. Seperti fanfic yang lain, aku harap kalian juga menyukai fanficku kali ini ^^ ohh ya, fanfic di atas merupakan beberapa moment manis YeWook, jadi masing-masing ceritanya tidak saling berkaitan ya.

*AYO LESTARIKAN FF YEWOOK*

Terakhir—

Yang berkenan dan ikhlas…

Bisa memberikan reviewnya untukku?

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan lapang dada dan tangan terbuka :*

.

.

.

* * *

Terima kasih ^^


End file.
